The Things You Do
by Pandora North Star
Summary: PoV's of Buffy and Spike during "Intervention."


The Things You Do  
Spike  
I lay there in agony feeling my blood clotting and my wounds healing very slowly knowing I was  
all alone once again. That was ok I had done something good, even I knew that and I expected that  
something would come out of it. It had to, my Buffy was gone and I couldn't even open my eyes. That had  
to count for something.   
"All those sexy wounds." I tried to sit up feeling a wave of nausea hit me so I lied back down on  
the cool stone.  
"Real sexy." I muttered back. The dumb fembot was annoying at times but I was glad to have her.  
"Do you want to ravage me now?"  
"Give a boy a minute." I tried to sit up again, successful this time. I looked at her.  
"My friend Willow is gay. Why didn't you tell Glory about the key? I can tell her for you."  
"No!" I yelled sharply. I convulsed into painful coughs wishing I could go back to sleep. "She can  
never find out. It would kill Buffy, the unpleasant Buffy, if anything happened to Dawn. I couldn't let that  
happen. I would let Glory kill me first. She very nearly did already." Something changed in her features  
before she leaned in to kiss me. I let her, feeling shocked and stunned.  
Those weren't the lips of my robot that had been plastered to me for the past 24 hours. They were  
real. As I figured it out she pulled away and I cocked my head and looked at her hard for a minute. It had  
been nothing like I had imagined or dreamed or felt. It was something beyond that. She turned and I could  
feel something in my heart, almost like a beat but that was impossible.  
"That thing was obscene and disgusting." Here it was. She was playing a joke on me. I was ready  
to defend myself but she stopped me. "That thing wasn't real. But what you did for me and Dawn was. I'll  
never forget it." She didn't smile or laugh or even frown. She just looked at me sadly and thoughtfully then  
walked out. I didn't make a move to stop her. I was to sore. I just looked after her and waited for it to sink  
in.  
Buffy  
I couldn't believe Xander. He felt sorry for Spike. On what planet could you feel sorry for an evil  
vampire? This one apparently. Why did Xander feel sorry when he didn't even feel sorry for Angel's  
torment? I tried to figure it out as I went patrolling. Yeah he got beat up but he would heal. Yeah he lost his  
sex toy but it was gross.   
Why did he let himself get beat up? The thought kept plaguing my thoughts. It wasn't the way he  
handled things. Like when he told me he loved me he tied me up and tried to force me to say it back. No one  
forced him not to tell. He is a vampire. It's in his nature to do bad things so why? Why do I do good  
things? Why does Faith do bad things? Every time a new thought popped up I became more confused and  
distraught. I needed to get answers. And I knew the only way to do it.  
I doubled back to my house and changed into It's clothing then practiced walking and talking for a  
moment and set out quickly. There wasn't a moment to lose if he did tell Glory and I was just being  
hopeful. I entered Spike's lair and wrinkled my nose at the smell but paused. Robo-Buffy wouldn't do that.  
I walked over stiffly coming up with Robo-Buffy type thing's to say. I walked over to Spike swinging my  
arms perkily. Blood was everywhere.  
"All those sexy wounds." It was gross but it worked.  
"Yeah, real sexy." He shifted and for the first time I saw the extent of the damage. It was really  
bad.  
"Do you want to ravage me now?"   
"Give a boy a minute." He tried to sit up and began coughing hard.   
"My friend Willow is gay. Why didn't you tell Glory about the key? I can tell her for you." I made  
a move to leave, tense for the answer.   
"No!" He yelled sharply. I turned in a state of shock trying to hold my disguise. It was the answer I  
had hoped for but wasn't expecting. "She can never find out. It would kill Buffy, the unpleasant Buffy, if  
anything happened to Dawn. I couldn't let that happen. I would let Glory kill me first. She very nearly did  
already." His voice was soft and pained. A vampire without a soul saved my sister's life. Not even mine.  
My sister's. I was moved. Something clicked inside of me like the door to my closed heart opening.   
I would never kiss Spike and I found myself doing it. Right on his fat bloody lip. His lips were cool  
and nice. I closed my eyes my stomach dropping knowing there would be disastrous results from this in my  
future, then I pulled away. I walked towards the door seeing the realization in his eyes. I turned, he wasn't  
going to get off that easy.  
"That thing was disgusting and obscene." A look of pain and disappointment crossed his face,  
something hard to catch through all the bruises and blood. He tried to explain but I stopped him. "It was  
fake but what you did was real. I will never forget it." I turned to go and this time I did, the ugly skirt  
swishing against my legs. I would never wear that.   
So I had kissed Spike. My friends would think I was insane. But he already was. Insane in love. I  
know I wasn't in love with him but there was something there that wasn't there before. Maybe it was a  
newfound respect for Spike. Something that surprised me more than me kissing him. I touched my lips and  
grinned.  
  



End file.
